miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
I Miss You
|writer = Brian Green, Wendi Foy Green & Miley Cyrus|producer = Brian Green|prev track = Good And Broken|prev track link = Good And Broken}} "I Miss You" is a song by American recording artist, Miley Cyrus. It was co-written by Cyrus (credited under her birth name Destiny Hope Cyrus), Brian Green, Wendy Foy Green, and produced by Brian Green. "I Miss You" is a homage to Cyrus' late grandfather, Ron Cyrus, who died in February 28, 2006. He was diagnosed with mesothelioma, and, seeing her grandfather nearing death, Cyrus wanted to write him a song prior to his death. It was released to Radio Disney mid-year 2007 as promotion for the dual disc Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus. The song is a ballad with rock and country influences. The song peaked at #92 on Billboard’s Pop Songs chart and #9 on Billboard’s Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. Background The singer had a very close relationship with her paternal grandfather, Ron Cyrus, a Democratic legislator in the state of Kentucky and public servant, whom she referred to as "Pappy". He was diagnosed with mesothelioma, a rare form of cancer that develops from the protective lining that covers many of the body's internal organs, and struggled with the illness for several years as result of exposure to asbestos.1 Cyrus then relocated from Franklin, Tennessee to Los Angeles, California to commence work on the Disney Channel original series Hannah Montana. At the sight of her grandfather ailing from afar, Cyrus was inspired to compose "I Miss You". In her autobiography Miles to Go (2009), she explained, "That's how I ended up writing the song 'I Miss You' for Pappy. He was so sick. I knew he was dying, and slowly so did my heart. I couldn't imagine life without him." She co-wrote the song with her mother's dear friends Wendy Foy Green and Brian Green, and described it as the most difficult song for her write because of the subject matter. Cyrus attempted to halt writing "I Miss You", telling her co-writers she could not bear anymore. However, Cyrus later desired to resume writing, saying she "knew what her heart wanted to say, and whatever is in her heart finds its way to her fingertips." Moreover, she desired for her grandfather to listen to the song before passing away. Although Cyrus was never able to sing it for him, her father played a quick cut of "I Miss You" for Ron towards the end of his life. The singer said she liked to believe that the song gave her grandfather hope, in a similar fashion which he gave and continues to give hope to her. At the age of 70, Ron Cyrus died on February 28, 2006, two days prior the red carpet premiere of Hannah Montana. In the episode "She's a Supersneak", Cyrus sang a part of the song as Miley Stewart, in memory of the character's late mother. Cyrus then recorded the song for her debut album, Meet Miley Cyrus. The singer believed that, despite having personal significance to her, "I Miss You" could have a variety of meanings for distinct people in divergent situations, including moving away from home, the loss of a parent, or a breakup in a romantic relationship. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Meet Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Meet Miley Cyrus